parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Krabby Land (SpongeBob SquarePants (My Version))/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Krabby Land (SpongeBob SquarePants (My Version)). *''card'' *'SpongeBob:' the newspaper while sipping a drink Ah, I don't know how you do it, Gare Bear, but that's the best cup of French toast I've ever had. *'Gary:' on the counter Meow. *'SpongeBob:' on his hat Well, time to punch that clock. into his living room But not before checking my motivational Quote-a-Day calendar. [calender reads "June 21"} You are a winner. himself then looks back at the calendar and gasps And today's the first day of summer! to the Krusty Krab where the bored Timmy Turner is at the register. SpongeBob walks through the doors with a pink flower around his head. He tosses flower petals into the air Happy first day of summer, Timmy Turner! over to Timmy Turner Care to join me for solstice caroling? in a high voice Walking in the grass, it's so fine, don't need shoes in the summertime! flower petals at Timmy Turner *'Timmy Turner:' I'm not much of a summer person, SpongeBob. *'George Lopez:' Davy Jones on the jib! Do my ears decieve me? Is it really the first day of summer? Is it? *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Yeah. *'George Lopez:' a few back flips in the air Whee-hoo! over to the window *'SpongeBob:' up to him Gee, Mr. Lopez, you sure have a scorching case of summer fever! around What is it about summertime that makes us so happy? The firefly-lit nights, the intoxicating aroma of a charcoal briquette, the hypnotic sound of a lawnmower running over a flip-flop? *'George Lopez:' The money! *'SpongeBob:' They money? *'George Lopez:' Er, uh... I mean, uh... the children! *'SpongeBob:' Oh. *'George Lopez:' You see, boy, during the summer, the children are exused from their classes, a recess commonly referred to as summer break. down on a barrel and SpongeBob sits on his lap *'SpongeBob:' Tell me more about summer break. school bell rings and all the characters run out of the school *'George Lopez:' Well, during this summer break, the children wander Bikini Bottom unsupervised, their pockets lined with allowance. character runs by with a full pocket of coins Free to spend their money without any parental guidance whatsoever. down a menu I guess that's what I like the best. a sticker labeled '4.99' next to the Kiddie Meal Sure, I suppose some would try and take advantage of this situation by selling them toys or candy, but I sleep well at night with the knowledge that I'm providing them with something they need: a nutritious meal. over to the front window Come here, you little piggies! *'SpongeBob:' I've been taught the true meaning of summer. *'Narrator:' Later... Lopez is still standing at the window with the same expression on his face *'SpongeBob:' up Almost closing time, Mr. Lopez. *'George Lopez:' What? But that's impossible. sobs What about the money? I mean uh... uh... what about the children? shrugs as George Lopez sighs I guess summer isn't coming this year. *'SpongeBob:' Hey, maybe they're all at that new playground over there. at a playground where characters are playing *'George Lopez:' Playground? Luring away me young customers? Warm up the boat, SpongeBob. to the playground. SpongeBob and George Lopez pull up in their boat. They peek out using a pair of binoculars *'SpongeBob:' See anyting, George Lopez? *'George Lopez:' Oh, they're here, all right. Just look at them, SpongeBob. and Benny are swinging So weak and malnourished. is eating a lollipop With nobody trying to sell 'em nothing. slides down a slide Breaks me heart. cries No! I've got nothing to live for, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' The way you drove the boat while lying on the ground was kind of cool. *'George Lopez:' True. But that's not gonna get these munchkins away from this playground. Unless... hmmm... see you tomorrow, boy. Got a lot of work to do. off *'SpongeBob:' You got it, George Lopez... hey! to SpongeBob walking to the Krusty Krab Another day, another dollar. Gee, I wonder what George Lopez has been up to since I saw him last and then went home to do nothing of particular interest 'til this very moment. something in the distance Huh? the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Thomas the Tank Engine are lined up at the Krusty Krab where a sign reads "Krabby Land" is hanging. A giant sheet is covering some sort of area. SpongeBob walks up to George Lopez *'George Lopez:' SpongeBob! the hammer in his belt You're just in time for the grand unveiling of Krabby Land! *'SpongeBob:' Krabby Land, sir? *'George Lopez:' Yes, Krabby Land! up a sign Where a kid can have fun... for the right place. laughs Welcome to the Krusty Krab, young man. What's your name? *'Tico:' Tico. *'George Lopez:' Nice to meet you, Tico. him up and laughs *'Tico:' Whee! *'George Lopez:' Tico and hears change in his pocket Mmm... a-ha! pupils become dollar signs Okay, money. I mean, err... children. It's time for the grand unveiling of... money! I mean, Krabby Land! Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas cheer Okay, kids, now promise Uncle George that if you get hungry while you're playing, you'll come inside for some delicious, nutritious Krabby Patties. *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' We promise. *'George Lopez:' All right, here we go! I give you... Krabby Land! off the sheet that covered the play area *'Dora. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' Yeah! cheers soon turn into frowns and shocked expressions. The play area is a bunch of cheap rides that break down. Slippery tries a slide but it collapses as he tries it *'Slippery:' Whoa! Ooh, where am I? *'George Lopez:' Eh... that reminds me. I forgot to give you these coloring books/liability waivers! up a stack of paper Everyone who hands theirs back gets to meet the one and only Krabby the Clown! *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' Yay! *'George Lopez:' Have fun and don't forget to eat plenty of vitamin-enriched Krabby Patties. up a Krabby Patty Krabby the Clown's favorite meal. *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! We want Krabby! *'SpongeBob:' characters are chanting "We want Krabby" eight times Where is Krabby, George Lopez? *'George Lopez:' He'll be here after I count their money. Just stall 'em. *'SpongeBob:' Stall 'em? How do I do that? *'George Lopez:' I don't know. Be entertaining. leaves *'SpongeBob:' around and sees Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas, angry; he laughs nervously and waves Hey, guys! *'Benny:' You're not Krabby the Clown. *'SpongeBob:' No, I'm not. I'm, uh... on a mask I'm Krabby's beloved sidekick, the Krabby Patty..Umm... Burglar! *'Slippery': Lame. *'SpongeBob:' Krabby will be here soon. He, uh, had to take the bus. But in the meantime, let's have some fun! You kids like bubbles? up a bubble wand *'Isa:' No. *'SpongeBob:' Well, you've never seen my bubbles. a jellyfish bubble Voila! A bubble shaped like a jellyfish. How 'bout that? *'Sidetable:' Still lame. pops *'SpongeBob:' wand again ''Okay, prepare to be blown back on your tailfins. ''a seahorse bubble Ta-da! pops the bubble Uh... huh. *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' You stink! Bring on the clown! *'SpongeBob:' Okay, uh... and now for a finale! blowing a bubble *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Thomas:' Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! *''pops'' Category:Article stubs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts